Looking for God
by Lecka-chan
Summary: Antiga fic "Nem eu sei" sem noção com modelo de fichas de Fulano de Kami-sama e outras loucuras. Lembrou? Ótimo, leia a introdução e entenda o porquê da mudança. Nunca ouviu falar? Melhor ainda: FICHAS AINDA ABERTAS! - Capítulo 1 on! Enredo surpresa
1. Bláblá

Yo, minna-san!! Lecka-chan se apresentando novamente!

Após ter minha fic Saint Seiya de fichas excluída do sem motivos óbvios (sério, eu realmente não entendi o porquê, mas enfim...), estou aqui com a _'__Looking__ for __God__'_ , que nada mais é do que a _'Nem eu _sei' com um nome já definido. Logo vocês entenderão o motivo desse nome (ou não... oõ), e já deixo avisado que quem mandou ficha na outra fic, não precisa mandar nessa, pois vou colocar todas as que recebi aqui. Quer dizer, não exatamente aqui porque esse espaço é só de abertura, com a ficha do amado Fulano de Kami-sama e o modelo novo de fichas, com todos os acréscimos postados anteriormente, que aproveito para pedir e lembrar que são essenciais, então, atenção, por favor.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aqui, o modelo antigo:

_  
Nome Completo: _

_Idade:_

_Aparência:_

_Personalidade: _

_Golpe principal (pode ser em português ou em japonês - se esse for o caso coloque a tradução -, e pode por mais de um, mas diga qual é o principal):_

_História:_

_Par:_

_Mestre (se tiver):_

_Rival, Inimigo ou Amigo:_

_Escolha o gênero que você quer que seja a fic (múltipla escolha; marque um 'x' na frente do gênero escolhido):_

_Humor ( ) _

_Romance ( )_

_Ação ( )_

_Mistério ( )_

_Terror ( )_

_Aventura ( )_

_Todas as anteriores ( )_

_Obs: Eu só não sei se sei fazer uma fic de terror ou de mistério... Mas eu tento, pode deixar._

Agora, o que quase ninguém respondeu:

_**  
De qual lado você está?: **_Simples, só precisam me dizer a que Deus vocês servem, pode ser qualquer um, mas dêem preferência a Hades, Ares, Ártemis e Éris. E claro, por favor, coloquem mais de uma opção. **.:.**

_**Está satisfeito com sua posição?:**_ Aqui é só para quem, por exemplo, está lutando por Hades, mas gostaria de lutar por Ártemis porque ela é mais bonita, ou enfim... oõ É mais pra eu poder ter uma idéia de como vocês se relacionam com seus superiores.

_**Preferências no figurino: **_To sentindo falta de descrever vez ou outra os trajes, sério, pode fazer toda a diferença! Então digam suas preferências em estilo, cores... Não precisa ser nada detalhado.

_**Triângulos amorosos / Relações homossexuais: **_E aí? Cartão branco?

_**Entre os cenários: Desértico, Tropical, Nevado e Histórico, qual você prefere?: **_Além de responder, se quiser dar uns exemplos...

_**Facilitem a vida de uma preguiçosa: **_Tem ou teve problemas no amor? Não sabe se relacionar com seu objeto de amor? Um trauma de infância? É uma ótima hora pra me dizer! É daqui que sairão as idéias para flashbacks legais.

_**O que você pensa da "vitória"?: **_Uma curiosidade minha que vai me servir muito futuramente. **.:.**

_**Se dá bem com regras?:**_ Ora vamos, por mais fiel que você seja, nem sempre segue-se as regras.

_**Posso fazer mudanças na sua ficha?: **_Acho que é muito tarde pra fazer essa pergunta, então considerem isso uma mera formalidade, ta? xD Mas se você não quiser que eu mude de jeito nenhum alguma coisa, me diga (claro, dispondo de um bom argumento) e eu farei o possível. **.:.**

_**Por fim, peço, pelo amor de Kami-sama, façam o juramento!: **__Eu leitor-talvez-futuro-participante-desta-fic-provavelmente-besta-num-futuro-próximo entendo/li/vi e aceito todos os termos e condições, e prometo não tentar cometer homicídios caso algo que não me agrade aconteça. **.:.**  
_

Diga, "Eu aceito" no final e, parabéns, defenderão a vida da pobre autora! x.x'

Legenda:

**.:.** Praticamente obrigatório responder, será muito útil pra mim.

_  
**Ficha modelo:**_

_Nome completo: _Fulano de Kami-sama.

_Idade: _1550 anos, mas aparenta 10. o.O

_Aparência (o básico do básico): _Três olhos verdes, careca, 2,70 de altura, e bigode ruivo. xD

_Personalidade (o básico do básico também... u.u): _Dorminhoco, chato, irritante, anti-social.

_Golpe principal: _Peido da Morte. Consiste em mirar a bunda na cara do cara e reunir uma grande quantidade que gases e soltar sem medir as conseqüências. Pode causar náuseas, enjôos, vômitos, desmaios, intoxicação e/ou a morte. x.x

_História: _Nasceu da boca de um sapo que tinha comido uma meia com muito chulé, foi rejeitado pela própria mãe (a meia), que não suportava que ele fosse mais fedido que ela. Com dois anos já tinha um metro, e com sete já soltava o Peido da Morte. É reencarnação de um fungo que fede muito e blá, blá, blá....

_Par: _Athena! \o/ xDD

_Mestre: _Seiya. o/

_Rival, inimigo ou amigo: _R – Seiya; I – Jabu, a meia, Zeus; A – Shun, Ikki.

_Humor (x) _

_Romance ( )_

_Ação (x)_

_Mistério ( )_

_Terror ( )_

_Aventura (x)_

_Todas as anteriores ( )_

_De qual lado você está?: _Athena/Athena/Athena._ (certo, eu disse mais de uma... xDD)_

_Está satisfeito com sua posição?:_ Não, não queria estar do lado, queria outra coisa. _(fiquei com medo agora... o.o')_

_Preferências no figurino: _Não tem preferências, em geral usa um saco sujo de batatas como calças ou simplesmente nada, além dos laçinhos pretos no bigode ruivo.

_Triângulos amorosos / Relações homossexuais: _Se Athena aceitar, ele aceita.

_Entre os cenários: Desértico, Tropical, Nevado e Histórico, qual você prefere?: _Prefere lugares quentes, como o deserto, onde seu cheiro fica ainda mais insuportável e fica mais fácil dar o Peido da Morte.

_Facilitem a vida de uma preguiçosa: _É um galanteador nato, mas as garotas ao redor são imbecis e cegas, então não é como se ele tivesse algum problema amoroso. Traumas? Ainda se lembra do primeiro banho que sua mãe tentou lhe dar... Ele correndo pelado pela cidade, ela boiando encharcada na banheira...

_O que você pensa da "vitória"?: _Ah, era uma moça muito bonita que conheceu com seus 800 anos, mas ela tinha mau gosto e saiu correndo quando ele chegou perto... _(hein?! oõ)_

_Se dá bem com regras?:_ Tudo que Athena manda, faz.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Como deu pra perceber, já decidi sobre o que vai ser a fic, mas quero fazer surpresa...

Só vou dizer que não é nada criativo e que será como uma caça ao tesouro, talvez não necessariamente no sentido "tipo de trama", mas sei lá, já me confundi com o que disse... x.x'

Por enquanto é só... Não esqueçam de responder pelo menos às coisas importantes acima.

Lembrando que quanto antes me mandarem as informações, mais rápido seu personagem aparecerá, então é como uma chantagem, entende? xD

O prólogo será postado novamente na "página" três, porque na dois porei as fichas já mandadas. E o primeiro capítulo ainda não tem previsão, uma vez que estamos no fim do ano e todos gostam de aproveitar _**muito**_ as poucas Férias nos cedidas.

Aproveitando a ocasião, que gosta de Death Note, leia minha fic '_Samui' _(e eu não desisto... u.u), tentem chegar ao fim e se isso acontecer (o que será um milagre) mandem uma review pra me xingar e dizer que perdeu tempo lendo! 8D

Então é isso! Boas Férias, bastante diversão!

Bye!

_Lecka-chan. – 07/12/2008_


	2. Bláblá 2

Olha eu aqui de novo, atualizando alguma coisa porque esqueci de explicar alguma coisa...

Bom, primeiramente, esse "capítulo" contém todas as fichas mandadas para a fic _'Nem eu sei'_, não necessariamente as escolhidas, apenas todas que já me foram enviadas.

Vou ter que pedir pra vocês me dizerem que personagem foi feito por quem, para poder falar diretamente com cada um caso precise. Assim não me meterei em situações constrangedoras do tipo "A pessoa que criou Fulano por se apresentar, por favor? É que eu preciso de uma permissão para fazer hentai...", além de acabar com as minhas surpresas, a pessoa não vai se sentir obrigada a aceitar a proposta só porque virou assunto público. (se alguém entender a minha lógica, sinta-se vitorioso... xDD)

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nome: Rissa Takahashi

Idade: 15 anos

Aparência:  
Altura: 1,68cm  
Peso: 58Kg (magrinha)  
Cor da Pele: Branco leite  
Cor dos Olhos: Pretos, meio puxados  
Cor e tipo do Cabelo: Pretos e lisos, indo até o final das costas, com uma franja repicada

Personalidade: É gentil e boazinha. Quer sempre ser o mais amigável e útil possível, pois seu maior medo é o de ser rejeitada por todos ou de se sentir inútil. Detesta discussões, preferindo até perdê-las do que prolonga-las, mesmo que isso a chateie. Não tem um pingo de auto-confiança, tanto que se alguém disse-se para ela que ela é horrível, ela acreditaria e se sentiria mal com isso, ou seja, é uma pessoa bem manipulável. É extremamente tímida com assuntos amorosos, chegando a gaguejar e a fugir da onde esta, com vergonha. É sempre bem educada com todos e nunca desfaz seu sorriso gentil, mesmo que esteja sentindo raiva ou tristeza. Emana naturalmente uma aura de solidão, que acaba intimidando um pouco as pessoas, o que só contribuí para que o sentimento se torne realidade.

Golpe Principal: (ela possuí dois, tudo bem? Uma mais ativo e outro mais passivo, ja que ela não é muito boa em lutas físicas)  
Necromancia (ativo): Utiliza os cadáveres e esqueletos para se defender ou atacar. Eles podem ser utilizados como barreira humana ou arma, e como nem sempre ela esta em um campo com mortos, sempre carrega alguns ossos para serem utilizados em uma situação complicada. Um campo perfeito para ela, em combate, seria um repleto de cadaveres, como cemitérios ou antigos campos de batalha.  
Exorcismo (passivo): Pode chamar qualquer espírito de qualquer parte do mundo e do inferno, não pode chamar aqueles que estão no paraíso. Normalmente faz isso para perguntar algo para eles ou pedir favores, como ajuda em batalhas ou suporte em algo. Também é uma habilidade usada para exorcizar espíritos que estejam tentando tomar controle de algo ou alguém.

História: Nasceu em uma sociedade chamada Gyôkai especializada em exorcismo, espiritismo e necromancia que fica abaixo do templo Kyomizudera em Kyoto (existe de verdade esse templo __). Seu pai era líder da Sociedade e sua mãe uma espiritista famosa no Norte do País, porem eles morreram em um exorcismo realmente difícil e a deixaram sozinha quando tinha 6 anos. Seu irmão mais velho, Keysuke, a amava muito e a tratava como um pai, mas tinha muito pouco tempo para ela, já que já tinha 17 anos e trabalhava como necromante no Sudeste do País. Os outros membros da Gyôkai eram muito carinhosos com ela e, apesar de alguns terem personalidades excentricas ou um pouco sádicas, eram boas pessoas. Ela os amava muito, a todos, por isso resolveu que não daria mais trabalho a ninguém. Se esforçou de corpo e alma nos treinamentos da Sociedade e se especializou e necromancia e exorcismo, tanto que quando completou 10 anos, já era capaz de chamar espíritos dos níveis mais baixos do inferno, algo que a maioria dos membros só conseguia realizar quando completavam 14 anos. Sim, eles podem chamar espíritos de qualquer lugar, até mesmo os do inferno, menos os que estão no paraíso, já que o exorcismo é uma arte considerada particularmente das trevas. Por causa disso nunca chamou seus pais. As vezes a solidão era tanta que ela acabava chamando algum espírito do purgatório que tinha a mesma idade ou mais velho, para conversar, ela perguntava como era a vida com amigos, família, tranquilidade e a luz do Sol. Pela Gyôkai ficara abaixo da terra, a maioria dos membros nunca tinha visto o Sol. Quando ela completou 15 anos resolveu atender ao chamado de Atena/Hades/Ares (depende se ela vai ser boa ou má), desejando recomeçar sua vida, que fora tão solitária. Ela se despediu de todos da Sociedade com lágrimas nos olhos e desejou felicidades ao irmão, que já tinha 26 anos na época, casou-se com uma exorcista. Ela ainda mantém contato com todos, por cartas ou pedindo que espíritos transmitam suas mensagens.

Par: MÁSCARA DA MORTE! (PLEASE! OLHA MINHA HISTÓRIA! TEM QUE SER ELE!), Shaka, Kanon, Saga ou Kamus (se todos já estiverem ocupados, deixo a senhorita decidir ^_^)

Mestre: Não tem (ela já completou seu treinamento na Gyôkai, pois na Sociedade, quando se faz 15 anos se atinge a maioridade, e ela não pretende mudar seu estilo de luta)

Rival: Nenhum (exceto Máscara da Morte, mas isso é mais por parte dele, já que ele pensa que ela quer roubar seu lugar como "controlador dos mortos")

Inimigo: Qualquer pessoa contra seu protegido (Aten/Hades/Ares) ou que seja considerado inimigo pela Gyôkai (se isso ocorrer, a sociedade mandará um espírito para informa-la)

Amigo: Quando chegou, não tinha nenhum, mas agora quer fazer o máximo de amigos que puder (seu sonho é ser amiga de todos)

Escolha o Gênero que você deseja que seja a fic:  
Humor (X)

Romance (X)

Ação (X)

Mistério ( )

Terror ( )

Aventura (X)

Todas as anteriores ( )

**  
Nome Completo: Alina Kolehmainen**

**Idade:  
verdadeira: 1050  
Aparencia: 23**

**Aparência: Alta (1,80), magra (59kg), tem os cabelos prateados compridos kuase até a cintura, normalmente apanhados no cimo da cabeça cheio de trancinhas, a franja é mt rebelde, olhos felinos e misteriosos (como os de um gato) cor de ambar, tem uma estrela preta desenhada debaixo do olho direito e tem uma pekena, grande coleção de brincos ( tem 1 em forma de cruz (preta)e + umas 4 argolinhas na orelha direita e um tbm em forma de cruz preta e 3 argolinhas na orelha esquerda) é ligeira mente morena (nem mt branca nem mt morena) tem um corpo sensual, seios fartos, cintura fina, quadris proporcionais e coxas grossas!!**

**Personalidade: Ela é arrogante, fria com todos que ela que não mereçam o seu bom o humor. É muito sádica (gosta de ver as pessoas a sofrer), tem um sentido de oportunidade incrível, comentários impróprios ou com duplo sentido são com ela. Muito inteligente (adora fazer joguinhos psicológicos com pessoas que considere inferiores à sua pessoa), apesar disso é uma boa conselheira e muito amiga dos seus amigos e das pessoas que ela considere que mereçam a sua ajuda e é muito divertida e pervertida!!**

**Golpe principal :**

**Bloody seduction = **_**(aqui ela tinha deixado em haver, então eu tomei a liberdade de criar uma habilidade para esse nome, no correr da fic a definição exata será revelada).**_**  
**

**Yami no Evolution - Todos os maus pensamentos... sentimentos negativos ou  
mesmo a escuridão da noite...(mesmo k não os haja)se concentram todos a sua  
volta e depois vão para a sua mão e quando ela vira a mão para o seu  
adversário dispara flechas negras envenenadas de pensamentos negativos, trevas  
fazendo assim um veneno muito eficaz contra o corpo do adversário... (quantas mais  
flechas disparar mais depressa o adversário começa a perder as forças e  
consequentemente o leva ao desmaio) "só ela sabe como acordar uma pessoa  
depois desse ataque".**

**  
Bloody galaxy: é tipo uma ilusão que faz com que o adversário, veja as pessoas que mais ama, ou a si mesmo num mundo de dor, sangue, tortura e que faz essa pessoa sofra os mesmos efeitos que as ditas pessoas estão sofrendo... (acho que tá meio confuso, mas é essa a idéia).**

**  
História: Nasceu em Estocolmo, na tarde do dia 2 de junho. Nasceu numa das famílias mais antigas, misteriosas e ricas da Suécia (os seus pais não eram humanos... O Pai era um vampiro de puro-sangue.. mas com uma pequena diferença de todos... podia andar a luz do sol, a sua mãe era uma elfo jovem), os pais adoravam-na... só que no dia em que fez 13 anos, ao chegar da escola, reparou que a casa tava muito silenciosa, ao entrar mais para dentro da casa viu seus pais cheios de sangue, mortos na sala, depois ouviu um grito abafado de uma criança k reconheceu como sendo a voz do seu irmão, subiu o mais depressa k pode as escada em direção do quarto do irmão e quando lá entrou viu um homem a saltar da janela,depois do homem fugir ela foi até ao seu irmão que estava bastante ferido, que poucos minutos morreu nos seus braços,depois disso.. eliminou as suas emoções, pegou o dinheiro que tinha e fugiu para a Dinamarca onde foi treinada, ainda hoje, no dia do seu aniversário, se lembra do estado do corpo dos seus pais e do sorriso que o irmão lhe deu antes de morrer.**

**(esse homem era um caçador de vampiros, ele sabia que o pai era um vampiro só que não sabia que a mãe não o era...e como pensava que ela também o era matou-a o seu irmãozinho era um vampiro de apenas 5 anos...)**

**Par: Saga.. (mon amour*.*)**

**Mestre (se tiver): Hades**

**Rival, Inimigo ou Amigo:  
R:Camus e Kanon (apesar de sermos amigos^^) I:Apollo A: Saga/Camus/Milo/Kanon/Shaka/Mu**

**Escolha o gênero que você quer que seja a fic (múltipla escolha; marque um 'x' na frente do gênero escolhido):**

**Humor ( )**

**Romance (x)**

**Ação ( )**

**Mistério (x)**

**Terror ( )**

**Aventura ( )**

**Todas as anteriores ( )**

Nome Completo: Aleesha L'arc

Idade: 19 anos

Aparência: Aleesha tem cabelos loiros bem claros, quase brancos, que são totalmente repicados e lisos, chegando a passar da cintura, franja também repicada, que cobre um pouco os olhos, logo depois da franja tem duas grandes mechas da cor vermelho-sangue; olhos azul gelo, pele bastante branca, semelhante à de um cadáver xD mas um pouco rosada nas bochechas, o que lhe confere um ar de anjo. Tem o corpo bem definido, pernas grossas e torneadas, braços longos e finos, busto médio, boca vermelha fina sempre contraída em um sorriso e unhas bastante compridas sempre cuidadas impecavelmente. 1,66 m; 57kg. Ela tem duas tatuagens, uma adaga pequena no pulso direito e o olho de Hórus no ombro esquerdo.

Personalidade: Aparentemente fria, faz questão de ser extremamente mal educada com quem não se afeiçoa muito; fala tudo que lhe vêm à cabeça quando está brava e acaba por machucar os sentimentos dos outros, mesmo que seja sem intenção, por isso não conserva muitas amizades duradouras. Está sempre disposta a tentar algo novo e costuma não se importar com as conseqüências de seus atos, gosta de viver intensamente cada segundo, sem se importar com o amanhã, sendo o seu lema "não deixe para amanhã o que você pode fazer hoje" xD. É egoísta ao extremo, se coloca acima de tudo, como prioridade e não mede esforços para conseguir o que deseja; está sempre perturbando alguém quando não tem nada para fazer xD é seu passatempo preferido tirar as pessoas do sério. Mesmo assim ela é uma amiga e companheira excelente, capaz de enfrentar quem quer que seja pelas pessoas que ama. Além disso, é dona de um sarcasmo que espanta qualquer um que converse com ela e também pelo fato dela gostar de dar indiretas aos outros, como se estivesse testando a inteligência deles.

Golpe principal: *Espelhos da alma, ou como ela gosta de chamar, Spiegel der Seele. É basicamente uma ilusão muito forte, em que vários espelhos de mais ou menos dois metros cercam o adversário formando um círculo, os espelhos começam a ficar negros e neles aparecem imagens de pessoas que o adversário fez algum mal ou pessoas que ele ama, dizendo repetidamente coisas como "você nunca foi bom o bastante", "te odeio" ou "você me matou e agora vou te levar comigo" xD. Quando quer acabar de vez com a mente do oponente, Aleesha faz com que essas imagens "saiam" de dentro dos espelhos, deixando a pessoa completamente apavorada.

História: Aleesha é filha de mãe solteira, mas nunca sofreu por causa disso. Sua mãe, Julie, engravidou de um de seus professores quando estava na faculdade, este, mesmo depois da insistência dela não quis assumir a filha. Julie acabou se casando com um amigo de infância que era apaixonado por ela a muito tempo, ele aceitou Aleesha de bom grado, criando-a como se ela fosse sua filha. A garota sempre soube que aquele não era seu verdadeiro pai, mas o amava do mesmo modo. Com o passar dos anos Julie começou a ficar doente, fumava sem parar e não tardou a morrer, vítima de uma doença pulmonar. Aleesha ficou muito abalada com a morte da mãe, digamos que ficou um pouco rebelde por causa disso. Para piorar a situação, pouco tempo depois seu pai biológico apareceu, exigindo a guarda da garota, ele acabou ganhando a causa e Aleesha se viu obrigada a ir morar com ele, odiou-o desde o primeiro momento e fazia questão de deixar isso bem claro. Quando completou 18 anos saiu de casa e passou a morar sozinha.

Par: Kanon *O*, Saga ou Mask

Mestre: Éris

Rival, Inimigo ou Amigo: R - não tem; I - os bonzinhos xD; A- os malvados xD

Escolha o gênero que você quer que seja a fic:

Humor (x)

Romance (x)

Ação ( )

Mistério ( )

Terror ( )

Aventura (x)

Todas as anteriores ( )

**  
Nome Completo: Yohan Leonard Schaswter (Apelido: Hohan e Léo)**

**Idade: 24**

**Aparência: Cabelos vermelhos (cor de cereja), olhos castanhos, pele branca, alto (193cm), 87 kg, musculoso (não totalmente marombado, ele tem músculos no tamanho ideal), porte aristocrático e elegante.**

**Personalidade: Ele é muito convencido. Fica sempre dizendo "Eu sei que sou lindo!". É inteligente, sério (mas faz suas piadinhas), responsável e esforçado. As vezes bate a preguiça e impaca feito mula. Quando ele diz "não", é melhor não insistir pq ele não muda de idéia. Mas na maioria das vezes, ele está certo. É muito maluco. Fica fazendo planos para dominar o mundo. Trechinho: "-Que tipo de maluco é você, Léo?" "Do tipo normal. Eu só quero dominar o mundo e essas coisas."**

**Golpe principal: Critical stab - Onde várias coisas pontiagudas são e chão e perfuram o inimigo. Teletransporte (sem comentários), Golpe principal: Shot gun: Uma seqüencia rápida de vários socos. (Estilo Lightning plasma do aioria)**

**História: Yohan é um jovem de uma família rica. Pai executivo e mão Arqueóloga. Mas léo é meio vadio. Foi morar sozinho com 18 anos num apartamento com seu amigo de infância, onde foram cursar a faculdade. Passaram necessidade. Aluguel atrasado, luz cortada, não tinham o que comer (só beber... cerveja!). Até que um dia, Yohan encontrou Miro e ele se ofereceu para treiná-lo...**

**Par: Não sei ainda, mas pode ser qualquer um, menos o debão, please! XD**

**Mestre (se tiver): Miro**

**Rival, Inimigo ou Amigo: Rival: Shiryu, Shaka e do próprio mestre. Inimigo: Máscara, Amigo: Mu, Miro, aioria e Kamus**

**Escolha o gênero que você quer que seja a fic (múltipla escolha; marque um 'x' na frente do gênero escolhido):**

**Humor ( )**

**Romance ( )**

**Ação ( )**

**Mistério ( )**

**Terror ( )**

**Aventura ( )**

**Todas as anteriores ( x )**

Nome Completo: Lune Brannes Kuruta Sorovar da Silva Sauro Fernandes Cruz e Sousa Ferreira Aquino D'Arc Pinheiro dos Santos Camargo Oliveira IV (pediu completo, taí, hehehe!)

Idade: 18 aninhos

Aparência: cabelos negros, ondulados e lisos até a cintura, corpo esguio, olhos violeta, pele clara, seios fartos... rosto de anjo.

Personalidade: educadamente neurótica!! Lune tem trauma do seu nome complicado, então já viu, né? É muito cínica: seu sorriso meigo e cativante é facilmente substituído por uma gargalhada maníaca (a la Saga de Gêmeos) quando quer. Ela é sinistra... com o sorriso mais fofo do mundo é capaz de dizer: "Eu acho você uma graça, principalmente quando imagino você cortado em pedacinhos na minha mesa de jantar...". Seu maior sonho é obrigar todas as pessoas do mundo a terem nomes duas vezes mais longos que o dela. E, claro, fazê-las se curvarem a seus lindos pezinhos (ela só quer ser tratada como a princesa que é, tadinha, é pedir muito?! Vide história) É muito inteligente e racional - exceto quando perguntam a ela o nome completo.

Golpe principal (pode ser em português ou em japonês - se esse for o caso coloque a tradução -, e pode por mais de um, mas diga qual é o principal): (sou PÉSSIMA em inventar golpes, mas vá lá...) SOMBRAS BAILARINAS PSICÓTICAS (a sombra do inimigo ganha vida e começa a atacá-lo com passos da coreografia de "Thriller", do Michael Jackson. Eu pessoalmente morreria de medo). Ela poderia manipular ilusões, também!

História: Lune nasceu em uma família tradicional da pequena cidade brasileira de Seilaonde do Sul (é, não sei onde diabos fica esse lugar, em algum lugar entre o Oiapoque e o Chuí), único lugar no país em que ainda pensam que o Brasil ainda é um Império. Bastião da Padaria, o imperador da cidade, é o avô de Lune (uau, sim, Lune é uma princesa!). Não se enganem, Seilaonde do Sul possui TV e tudo o mais, o povo é que é teimoso, mesmo... bom, Lune cresceu toda metida a nobre, o mais importante para ela é ser educada com todos, até mesmo no momento em que ela está ameaçando alguém... e nunca ligou muito para o nome enorme que tem (sempre anda com uma colinha porque nunca conseguiu decorá-lo).

Certo dia, aos 16 anos, descobriu que seu nome é assim enorme simplesmente porque Bastião quisera competir com o Imperador de Seilaonde do Norte (que na verdade ainda era um bairro de Seilaonde do Sul que queria se emancipar), Manuel, que dera à sua filha 10 sobrenomes e mais um nome composto (para eles, nome comprido era coisa de nobre). Pois é, então Bastião exigira de seu filho Joaquim colocar em Lune um nome ainda maior, e ainda com número (mais chique ainda). Indignada, Lune fugiu da cidade.

Foi parar, sabe-se-lá como, em Buenos Aires, onde foi confundida com uma atriz e seqüestrada por uma quadrilha internacional. Levaram-na até Atenas, onde descobriram o engano. Foi abandonada em frente a estranhas ruínas, de onde foi resgatada por... [ver abaixo ^^]

No Santuário, Lune decide se tornar uma poderosa amazona (de primeira classe, queridos, LÓGICO!)

Par: MU, KAMUS ou SHAKA!! Pelamordedeus!! Quero vê-los terem paciência de lidar com essa maluca xD Ver se eles conseguem compreender sua história (Mu), educá-la (Shaka) ou simplesmente botá-la em seu devido lugar! (Kamus, o insensível...)

Mestre (se tiver): Afrodite de Peixes, lógico! Acha que ele não ia babar em treinar uma legítima e educada princesa, com direito a pitis nobres, sobrenomes complicados e tudo o mais?! Eles iam se dar bastante bem, com certeza. E, lógico, com direito a tratamento de pele nobre pra se proteger do sol grego xD

Rival, Inimigo ou Amigo:  
Rival: Ela não tem rivais, ela é a NÚMERO UM!! (o Afrodite pode ficar com o número 1 masculino, ela deixa...). Ou pode ser o Shaka, o Homem Mais Próximo de Deus e que se acha o tal, né?

Inimigo: qualquer um que não admita sua perfeição - ou qualquer um que consiga chamá-la pelo nome completo. Poderia ser o Kamus, um aquariano teimoso que não se curva a ela e ainda lhe diz umas boas verdades!

Amigo: qualquer um que a trate como uma princesa. Mas o Afrodite a compreenderá muito bem xD Ou o Mu, que terá bastante paciência com ela!

Escolha o gênero que você quer que seja a fic (múltipla escolha; marque um 'x' na frente do gênero escolhido):

Humor (x) Com uma personagem dessas, não tem como não ser!

Romance (x) Lógico! E bem quente, por favor!

Ação ( )

Mistério ( )

Terror ( )

Aventura ( )

Todas as anteriores ( )

**Nome Completo: Lynn Cazzio**

**Idade: ... vai saber, mas aparenta 23.**

**Aparência: 1,68m e 56kg. Corpo atlético, seios fartos. Cabelos brancos, levemente ondulados ate a cintura. com uma leve franja cobrindo os olhos cinzas bem claros.**

**Personalidade: fria, de um bom humor cínico e meio louca. Se acha a ultima coca-cola do deserto e age como tal. Mandona, possessiva e obstinada. faz qq coisa pra acalçar seus objetivos...**

**Golpe principal (pode ser em português ou em japonês - se esse for o caso coloque a tradução -, e pode por mais de um, mas diga qual é o principal): Anel Divino: o cosmo dela envolve o inimigo sugando sua energia e sua vida.**

**História: em uma época muito distante ela era a amazona de libra de Athena. Antes do tempo do Shion e do Dohko. Ela tinha uma irmã q vivia no Santuário, e as duas viviam bem felizes. Um dia, um deus maluco decidiu invadir o santuário – pra variar – e matar Athena. A batalha foi dura e longa, mas eles venceram, muitos cavaleiros morreram e os q restaram estavam muito feridos e mais fracos. Ela estava com os outros sobreviventes no 13º templo, qdo um dos guerreiros inimigos surgiu do nada e lançou um feitiço q imobilizou os guerreiros q tinham cosmo – os cav de ouro - atacou contra Athena. A irmã dela – q não tinha cosmo - , q tb estava lá e estava mais perto de athena se colocou na frente do corpo mortal da deusa e recebeu o golpe. Os cavs se libertaram do feitiço e mataram o inimigo, mas a irmã dela já estava morta. Ela não se conformou como a deusa pode deixar isso acontecer. Lynn não conseguiu perdoar Atena e logo depois do funeral da irmã renegou a deusa e a armadura e saiu do santuário. Nos caminhos da vida ela se tornou amarga e um tanto insana, jurou vingança a Athena e lealdade ao grande inimigo dela: Ares. O deus da guerra aceitou. Então desde aquela época, quando Athena reencarna na terra, Lynn volta e sempre esta envolvida de algum modo com os q decidem atacar a deusa. (adorei a idéia de ser vilã... uahauhauhauahuahua)... ai qse esqueço, o cabelo dela na epoca q era amazona de Athena era castanho escuro, depois q a irma dela morreu os cabelos dela ficaram brancos.**

**Par: Dohko, Saga, Mask, ou qq um q vc achar melhor...**

**Mestre (se tiver): Ares... uahuahuahauhauha, qro ser má!**

**Rival, Inimigo ou Amigo: Rival: Athena, Inimigo: todos os mocinhos, Amigo: os malvados, mas só qdo interessa pra ela.**

**Escolha o gênero que você quer que seja a fic (múltipla escolha; marque um 'x' na frente do gênero escolhido):  
Humor ( )  
Romance ( )  
Ação ( )  
Mistério ( )  
Terror ( )  
Aventura ( )  
Todas as anteriores (X)**

Nome Completo: Fuyuuno Luna – Ino-chan

Idade: 18 anos

Aparência: Possui longos cabelos lilases que caem lisos até a cintura, que na maioria das vezes ficam soltos deixando algumas mechas caírem sobre a face serena e tranqüila, têm uma pele alva e um corpo curvilíneo, seus olhos são da cor lilás intenso, que não têm ao certo uma definição, enigmáticos a qualquer um que os veja.(O.B.S.:Enfim,ela se parece MUITO com o Mu, fisicamente u.ú)

Personalidade: Ela é de lua, não têm um modo de agir ao certo, pois dependendo da situação ela agirá do modo que ela pensar que seja ao certo, não gosta dos seres humanos pelo modo que eles a trataram em toda a sua infância e sempre deixa isso bem claro, mas ela não os destrata por pura educação.A única exceção dos seres humanos para ela são as crianças que não têm conhecimento das maldades do muitas das vezes é fria com as pessoas por seu passado, mas esconde por trás dessa máscara de frieza, bondade e medo de rejeição.

Golpe principal (pode ser em português ou em japonês - se esse for o caso coloque a tradução -, e pode por mais de um, mas diga qual é o principal): Seus golpes são baseados no que treinou com Ártemis e com seus poderes seus golpes são:  
Lua imortal: Lua concentrando seu cosmo em todo o seu corpo cria uma segunda armadura de cosmo que atua tanto para a defesa quanto para o ataque caso ela ataque corpo a corpo com essa 'armadura' ativada os seus danos serão dobrados.  
Hoshi Rendam (combo da estrela): Luna concentra o cosmo e concentra todos os seus sentidos lemurianos calma e rapidamente; e antes de alguém esperar que ela faça algum movimento,Luna em uma velocidade incrível aparece na frente do oponente lhe dando um gancho de direita o fazendo voar bem alto atordoado, e sem dar tempo dele se recuperar ela aparece em cima dele lhe dando um potente chute o fazendo cair diagonalmente para a direita, mas segundos antes de ele chegar ao chão a lemuriana aparece embaixo dele lhe dando mais um gancho de direita de modo que ele voe alto diagonalmente para a esquerda,a lemuriana se teletransporta novamente bem na frente do oponente lhe dando um soco(recheado de cosmo) fazendo ele voar em reta para a direita e aparecendo em cima do oponente dando um mortal no ar e com impulso dando um chute final em diagonal para a esquerda fazendo o oponente que já estava demasiadamente ferido se espatife no chã se teletransporta um pouco ofegante graças aos esforços.

História: Luna é simplesmente uma dos poucos sobreviventes de Lemuria e uma verdadeira lemuriana (jura? *se bate*).Mas por seus poderes 'estranhos' para os humanos ela sempre era rejeitada e desprezada por era depreciada pelos adultos humanos dizendo a ela quando criança que "tsc, monstros como você não merecem ter uma família" e "saia de perto dos meus filhos seu monstro!".Ficou com uma certa raiva dos seres humanos e a única exceção era as crianças humanas que não tinham culpa.  
Em um certo dia enquanto vagava pelas ruas,recebendo olhares de desprezo pelas pessoas mais velhas,Luna(com 4 anos) foi raptada por homens estranhos que a amarraram e a amordaçaram dizendo "hahaha,criança monstro!,saiba que você não trará mais medo para essas pessoas e seu fim logo logo chegará" e dizendo isso,quando anoitecia,os homens a jogaram de um enorme penhasco e foram pensou que era seu fim mas a Lua que apareceu no céu brilhou sobre a jovem e de lá saiu Ártemis que viu o enorme potencial que a pequena lemuriana tinha e a salvou falando e estendendo a mão "venha comigo e seja reconhecida sem ter esses humanos inúteis mentindo sobre seu potencial",levando-a para seus domínios começando a treiná-la em todos os modos possíveis e Luna aceitou prontamente servir e ser treinada pela deusa que não a chamava de monstro e nem de criança monstro,a chamava de Lua cheia ou somente de Lua preciosa.

Par: se só puder ser um dourado pode ser o Aioros ou Aiolia?Esses irmãos são kawaiis ao extremo e eu quero ver se ele consegue entender ela e acabar se aproximando dela descobrindo seu passado e tentando mostrar de todos os modos possíveis que nem todos humanos são assim (Aioros) ou ele por acaso se interessar nela e por um acaso do destino descobrir sobre seu passado e ficar determinado a mostrar que nem todos os humanos são do jeito que ela pensa (Aiolia).

Mestre (se tiver): Ártemis

Rival, Inimigo ou Amigo:  
Rival: Mú (cara, eles dois são lemurianos e ambos concertam armaduras, e do jeito que a Luna é competitiva eu duvido que ela não pense que eles são rivais xD)(e também pelo simples fato de ela seguir Ártemis e não Athena xDD)  
Inimigo: todos os humanos.  
Amigo: Kiki, e pelo incrível que pareça, Shun (que ela viu como alguém que não merecia ser chamado de um simples humano)  
Escolha o gênero que você quer que seja a fic (múltipla escolha; marque um 'x' na frente do gênero escolhido):

Humor (x) (Tenho certeza que o que não falta em uma fic sua é Humor xD)

Romance (x) (Sabe um daqueles romances enrolados mas ainda sim kawaiis?,iria ficar muito fofo e apimentado também é bom xD)

Ação (x) (em CDZ adoro quando a gente manda porrada na cara dos caras que nos subestima xD)

Mistério (x) (mistério é sempre bom as vezes,mas se você não quiser botar quem sou eu pra reclamar xP)

Terror ( )

Aventura (x) (aventura faz bem e é engraçado quando alguém se mete em alguma aventura sem sentido xD)

Todas as anteriores ( )

**Nome Completo: Suzette Carlyle  
Idade: 20.  
Aparência: Cabelo comprido, liso, rosa, com 'maria chiquinha', preso com dois lacinhos pretos *o* sawersaaw; Olhos cinzas; Usa óculos; Tem 1,70 de altura; Pesa uns 60 kg; MUITO branca. xD É despeitada e desbundada, ou seja, é uma tábua. o-o  
Personalidade: É infantil, idiota, extrovertida, e excêntrica. Gosta de bichinho de pelúcia e de fazer jogos psicológicos com os outros. o/**

**Golpe principal: Não tem. Talvez, bater nos outros com os seus bichinhos? oO  
História: Vem de uma família de médicos, e segue a mesma carreira de seus parentes. Desde criança seu sonho sempre foi ajudar os outros. Vai para Grécia estudar, e lá conhece Saori. Desde então vira médica dos marmanjos. *o* (E marmanjas? xD)  
Par: Ninguém. Prefere ficar sozinha.  
Mestre (se tiver): Seus pais? xD  
Rival, Inimigo ou Amigo: R – Não tem; I – Não tem, mas não gosta de Shaka por ser tão sério. \o\ Chama o Shaka de Barbie Paraguaia *o* HOHO *sendo apedrejada pelos fãs do Shaka xD* A – Todos. \o\**

**Escolha o gênero que você quer que seja a fic (múltipla escolha; marque um 'x' na frente do gênero escolhido):**

**Humor ( )  
Romance ( )  
Ação ( )  
Mistério ( )  
Terror ( )  
Aventura ( )  
Todas as anteriores (x)**

Nome Completo:Gabrielle Aduka

Idade:17 \o/~

Aparência:Cabelos curtos e repicados na nuca,verde escuros na raiz e ficam azuis-escuro(como eu não sei mas são naturais XD) e um olho azul e outro preto,corpo esguio mas tem mais busto que outra coisa XD (omg),tem uma enorme tatuagem de um dragão negro nas costas,usa sempre unhas compridas,pontudas e pretas.  
1,70 de altura XD

Personalidade:Autista. Ela é mesmo autista mas em um nível pequeno que não afeta tanto ela ou seja,se fecha em seu próprio mundo,tem dificuldade em conversar com as pessoas e tem muito medo de tudo,quando irritada chega a ficar insana e perde o controle sobre si e muitas vezes acha graça na morte e no sofrimento mas ao perceber o que fez,se desespera. (Isso parece meio idiota mas eu nunca vi autista em fanfic u.u e não é preconceito não)

Golpe principal: Sou-Ryuu-Sen(Fulgor dos dragões gêmeos)consiste em quando a garota usa o cosmo para aumentar o modo de ver das coisas,podendo ver o fluxo de cosmo do outro e mirar em pontos vitais,uninco as pontas dos dedos indicadores das duas mãos e disparando uma fina rajada de energia quase pura em pontos vitais (rins,fígado,pulmão,pancreas,coração,cérebro...) [caraca maluco,me superei u.u]

História:Nasceu em uma família simples dos EUA,mãe japonesa e pai americano mas quando seus pais constataram a doença a família ruiu,sua mão não podia aceitar uma "defeituosa" e seu pai a amava muito mas não podia ver a esposa sofrendo,deixou a garota para adoção sendo que no orfanato também foi rejeitada,cresceu imaginando com mundos melhores,fantasias a blá³ mas ao sair do orfanato viu que a realidade não era bem assim e sozinha descobriu como se virar.[tudo bem,estou me superando ._.]

Par:Kamus, Shaka, Shion, Dohko, Mu...sei lá qualquer gold XD amo todos...menos o Aldebaran u.u *racista?*

Mestre: Não tem mas é fortona \o *chata*

Rival, Inimigo ou Amigo: R- qualquer um que seja preconceituoso com ela/ A-qualquer um que seja bondoso com ela XD/ I-qualquer um que seja preconceituoso com ela²

Escolha o gênero que você quer que seja a fic:

Humor ( )

Romance ( )

Ação ( )

Mistério ( )

Terror ( )

Aventura ( )

Todas as anteriores (x)

**  
Nome Completo: Sete Debrecen Varna - Fiat Noctum**

**Idade: 23 anos.**

**Aparência: Sete tem cabelos cinzentos, extremamente lisos e finos. Na altura dos ombros e mal cortados, a franja desigual cobre parte dos olhos azuis escuros, estreitos e ferinos. Embora na maior parte do tempo pareçam simplesmente psicóticos. Tem a pele branca leitosa, os lábios suavemente pálidos, o rosto fino, de nariz muito reto e afilado. É alto, por volta dos 1,80m e tantos. Não é musculoso demais, apenas atlético. Tem pernas compridas. Sua voz é meio rouca, meio arranhada, meio gutural. E sua risada psicótica empata com a do Saga. (MwAhahahahEehehehueihhihoohohohahah D)**

**Personalidade: Psicótico até dizer chega, com todos os problemas psiquiátricos que você conseguir encontrar. Sua dupla personalidade se diz deus, sua claustrofobia é grave, sua megalomania então, nem se fala! Meio esquizofrênico (meio?), pode ser bem agressivo. Tem amigos invisíveis (claro que tudo alucinação dele xD), é também daltônico e acha que ele que vê certo, todo o resto do mundo que vê errado. Fala sozinho o tempo inteiro. Tem acrofobia (medo de altura) e, às vezes, também tem síndrome do pânico. Quando gosta de alguém (leia-se "Mestre") idolatra essa pessoa até o fim, morre por ela, e a ama loucamente. Ciumento e orgulhoso, um maluco de marca maior. Sua insanidade é quase cativante.**

**Golpe principal: Ondas Neurais Venenosas (e, acredite, se são ondas da cabeça desse doido varrido, são mortalmente venenosas xD) – golpe psíquico que consiste em confundir as memórias das pessoas e/ou perturbá-las até a loucura.**

**Outros golpes: Clarividência – Em alguns momentos, concentrando seu cosmo, é capaz de prever algumas cenas do futuro. E, por um acaso, isso acabou por desestabilizar ainda mais o moço. xD Telecinese – Outro poder psíquico, acho que eu não preciso nem explicar o efeito, certo? xD Estigma dos Mortos – Técnica que permite ao Sete deixar uma espécie de marca no cosmo de seu adversário, coisa que qualquer outro guerreiro de Hades perceberia, tornando sua alma extremamente atraente para os mortos. Em outras palavras, o infeliz estaria "marcado para morrer". A cada dia a marca se intensifica e o marcado estaria cada vez mais próximo da morte, sonhando com os horrores da passagem entre a vida e a morte e as hediondas visões do Mundo Inferior. Cada dia a morte está mais visível nele, até consumi-lo por completo. É um processo reversível apenas no início e costuma deixar seqüelas.**

**História: Sete nasceu em Liechtenstein, e desde criança se mostrava um pouco esquisito. Os pais, que não queriam saber de filho com problema mental, despacharam o menininho para um Hospital Psiquiátrico. O rapazinho, que, apesar de meio maluco, era muito esperto, deu um jeito de escapar do hospício. Livre pelas ruas de sua cidade natal, acabou indo viver com uma vidente. Ela lhe contou sobre as lendas e a mitologia grega, pelas quais ele se apaixonou. Mas não por aquela metida da Athena. Não, Sete admirava o General Ares, deus da Guerra, o famigerado Hades e seu reino inferior, entre outros. Quando cresceu mais um pouco, juntou um dinheiro e cruzou a fronteira para ir viver na Alemanha. Foi lá que visitou o castelo terreno de Hades. Sentindo um cosmo bruto vindo do rapaz, Hades achou que poderia ser uma boa aquisição, apenas precisava ser lapidado. Sete morreu, é claro. Mas Hades deu-lhe uma nova vida e o tornou um espectro. A passagem pelo Mundo Inferior foi seu treinamento e não foi nada agradável… xD (Mwahahahahaha, risada psicótica ao fundo. xD)**

**Par: Quem você preferir! =] Se for rolar yaoi, Hades *__*, Radamantys ou Saga –provavelmente o único capaz de entender a insanidade do rapaz. xD**

**Mestre (se tiver): Hades! *__* (ou um espectro, se preferir. =] De preferência o Rada! \o/)**

**Rival, Inimigo ou Amigo: Rival/Inimigo – Toda e qualquer coisa que respire! xD Menos Hades e/ou seu mestre, é claro. Ele considera qualquer coisa viva (uma vez que ele também está morto) um inimigo em potencial. xD Amigo – Provavelmente seu Mestre e/ou Hades. Não que seja propriamente correspondido… xD**

**Escolha o gênero que você quer que seja a fic:**

**Humor (X) Fala serio, com uma peça que nem esse maluquinho aqui, o que eu poderia esperar? xD Ahahahaha**

**Romance (X) Porque eu sou não resisto. *__***

**Ação (X) Seja no campo de batalha ou na cama, temos que concordar que rende. ;D**

**Mistério (X) Porque não? Só se você quiser, claro. xD**

**Terror (X) Não é necessário, mas Hades é sempre uma boa fonte de coisas sombrias. xD**

**Aventura (X) Porque eles merecem boas doses de lutas e suspense, certo? xD**

**Todas as anteriores (X) Yay! *__* Isso vai ser divertido. /o/**

Nome Completo: Iris Von Marcond - Sayuri-Sama

Idade: 24 anos (aparenta 16)

Aparência: Tem cabelos curtos, até os ombros, repicados, com as pontas meio virdas para fora e lisos. Tem olhos vermelhos como o sangue, profundos e frios. É baixinha, mede cerca de 1,65m e é bem magrinha, sua pele é morena e tem seios médios e quadris médios, suas pernas são bem torneadas e meio grossas. Seus lábios não são tão carnudos nem tão finos. Parece ser muito mais nova do que realmente é.

Personalidade: Aparentemente é uma fofa, super educada, gentil, meiga, confiável, sincera, amiga de todos, um pouquinho timida. Mas na verdade é super racional, sadica chegando ao ponto da crueldade, manipuladora, hipócrita, extremamente paciente e calma, astuta, inteligente, esperta, tem um sangue-frio que . Se precisar passar por cima dos outros para conseguir o que deseja não se importa, seu lema é "A Vida é um jogo de xadrez, onde as pessoas são as peças a serem movimentadas para se ganhar o jogo." e "Sacrificos, são necessários!" (Já da pra se ter uma idéia de como ela é). É super politica e não tem a consciencia nem um pouco pesada por causa de tudo que faz, dorme tranquilamente a noite. Por ser muito falsa e dissimulada, uma perfeita atriz, ninguém sequer suspeita dela.

Golpe principal (pode ser em português ou em japonês - se esse for o caso coloque a tradução -, e pode por mais de um, mas diga qual é o principal): Tem poder de Sombras, todos seus poderes são baseados nisso, pois enquanto houver luz, haverá sombras e se a luz se extinguir as sombras reinarão.  
Prisão sombria: Aprisiona as pessoas dentro das sombras, de l´pa elas só saem quando e se Iris desejar.  
Fantoche (Golpe principal): Controla as sombras do que bem entender para fazer o que quiser.  
Travessia: Se transporta para onde quiser através das sombras, pode ir a qualquer lugar. Também usa esse poder como barreira, escudo, para se proteger de ataques inimigos.  
Estrela de escuridão: Concentra toda sua energia e transforma tudo em sombras e destróis tudo a sua volta, seu golpe mais forte, mas necessita do sacrifício de sua própria vida.

História: Sua história não é nem um drama. Nasceu em uma familia de classe média na Grécia, apesar da família ser Russa, porém sempre foi uma aluna problemática nas escolas. Não por tirar notas ruins, porque suas notas sempre foram perfeitas, mas por bater e jurar de morte alguns alunos que a importunavam, seus pais eram constante mente chamados na escola. Mudou de escola diversas vezes até ser mandada para uma escola especial na Alemanha, aos 15 anos. Fugiu da escola depois de um ano e voltou para a Grécia escondida dos pais.

Par: Aioros ou Aioria (Please)

Mestre (se tiver): Aioros ou Dohko

Rival, Inimigo ou Amigo: Aioros (seu rival)

Roupas que gosta de usar: Iris não tem restrições para roupas desde que estas lhe caiam bem. Em dias normais, quando fica em casa, está com uma calça jeans, uma baby look desenhada por ela mesma, meias e um bom e velho all star, mas tem um bom senso incrível para roupas, muda seu estilo dependendo do lugar em que via e na ocasião em que vai. Ama comprar roupas e ama grifes, sempre que sai de casa se arruma super bem para a ocasião.

Como se comporta perante o amado! XD: Apesar de seu jeito de ser, Iris, perde completamente a compostura e esquece seus reais interesses perto do cavaleiro. Quando está com ele chega a ficar vermelha, um pouquinho nervosa e anciosa, e só pensa no agora, em aproveitar ao máximo o tempo que passa com ele. Quando ele chega muito perto, ela desvia o olhar, se encolhe e não consegue ser falsa ou encenar, por isso ele pensa que ela tem medo que ele a machuque...  
Mas não é isso! XD

Escolha o gênero que você quer que seja a fic (múltipla escolha; marque um 'x' na frente do gênero escolhido):

Humor (x)

Romance (x)

Ação ( )

Mistério ( )

Terror ( )

Aventura (x)

Todas as anteriores ( )

**  
Nome Completo: Camis Sakuma Jones – por Camis**

**Idade:19 anos**

**Aparência:Camis possui cabelos cacheados castanhos abaixo dos ombros .Seus olhos são de um azul, da cor do céu ,totalmente expressivos. Possui uma pele super branca e sempre quando fica sem graça, suas bochechas coram . Possui lábios vemelhos (natural) , seios médios , sem barriga ,coxas um pouco grossas .Possui 1,60m (odeia ser baixinha) .**

**Personalidade: Possui uma personalidade forte . Pode estar calma numa hora e na outra se encontra totalmente estressada . Algumas pessoas acham que ela é metida, por se encontrar séria .Mas o que não sabem é que ela só é seria com quem não conhece. Quando ela já é amiga da pessoa e confia totalmente ,Camis sorri o tempo todo, faz brincadeiras e adora ajudar os outros. Mas ao mesmo tempo é ironica e tem uma boas tiradas.**

**Golpe principal (pode ser em português ou em japonês - se esse for o caso coloque a tradução -, e pode por mais de um, mas diga qual é o principal):**

**1º : Retalhador (sem comentarios para esse nome tosco xD) : Invoca uma espada , que sai de dentro da palma da mão dela e corta tudo que ve pela frente**

**2 º : Ela não precisa falar ,só junta a palma das mãos e se concentra ,fazendo as coisas ao redor levitarem**

**3 º : Terremoto : Ao socar o chão, cria um pequeno terremoto**

**Camis é muito boa com flechas e espadas tbm.**

**História:Nasceu originalmente no Brasil , mas com 3 meses foi morar em Londres com sua familia . Desde os 4 anos ela e seu irmão mais velho são treinados por seus avôs e seu pai. Ambos são extremamente fortes. Camis durante a luta é fria e cauculista ,totalmente diferente de seu estado normal.  
Devido a problemas que se passaram na familia ( o que obrigou ela e seu irmão a se separarem quando ela completou 17 e ela 19) , ela é dividida entre o bem e o mal ( não é totalmente mocinha , mas tbm não é má) .Luta pelo que acha certo na hora .**

**Par:Kanon , Saga , Aioros, Aioria, Miro , Shaka , Kamus, Dohko**

**Mestre (se tiver):Sua familia**

**Rival, Inimigo ou Amigo:Rival : não possui ,Inimigo : não vai com a cara de Seiya de jeito nenhum ,amigo: todos os outros**

**Escolha o gênero que você quer que seja a fic (múltipla escolha; marque um 'x' na frente do gênero escolhido):**

**Humor ( x )**

**Romance ( x )**

**Ação ( x )**

**Mistério ( )**

**Terror ( )**

**Aventura ( )**

**Todas as anteriores ( )**

Nome Completo: Katylinn Romanoph

Idade: 19 anos

Aparência: Alta, com as formas do corpo bem definidas. Cabelos prateados até a cintura, adquirindo mechas de cores variadas com a mudança de humor. (curto prazo) O mesmo ocorre com os olhos, sendo originalmente verdes (invés do humor são mudanças de emoções). Pele alva e aveludada, possui marcas azuis piscina formando círculos (palma e costas da mãos, peito e palma dos pés e umbigo), e linhas verde água (braços, pernas e rosto)

Personalidade: Geralmente calma e fechada, o que para as pessoas pode ser traduzido como indiferença. Amante de diversificados tipos de culturas e leituras, passa a maior parte do tempo compondo melodias ou com a cara dentro de um livro. Nunca fica muito tempo no mesmo lugar e tem uma necessidade desesperada de descobrir novas coisas.

Golpe principal (pode ser em português ou em japonês - se esse for o caso coloque a tradução -, e pode por mais de um, mas diga qual é o principal):

- Lágrimas de anjo: Pode curar pequenos ferimentos usando água, geralmente a marca da mão emite uma luz clara quase cegante e só acaba quando o ferimento é completamente cicatrizado.

- Melodia final das águas: Dentro d'água emite um ruído parecido com um grito ensurdecedor (para quem está do lado de fora), ou uma melodia triste e melancólica (para quem está dentro dentro d'água). Agitando os braços pode criar um ciclone que arrasta o oponente para o fundo.

História: Originalmente nascida na Alemanha, depois de um acidente em alto mar, foi encontrada por um cargueiro francês e adotada pelo casal que há muito desejava uma criança. Por causa das marcas no corpo os pais adotivos jamais conseguiram passar muito tempo em terra firme, por medo de a menina ser usada como cobaia ou coisas do tipo. Desesperada por saber o porquê de ser tão diferente se enterra em livros a fim de alguma resposta que sabia nunca viria dos pais. Entre os livros as historias de Atena e toda a sua sabedoria a fizeram procurar a deusa em busca de respostas.

Par: Qualquer um dos douradinhos,Orfeu, mas se der por favor o Thor(zinho) (acho ele muito fofis na hora que ele morre então da uma vontade de chorar, ou o Debinha, ninguém quer ele, bando de preconceituosas)

Mestre (se tiver): Não possui mestre, aprendeu tudo o que sabe nos livros.

Rival, Inimigo ou Amigo: Rival: Kanon ou Sorento - Inimigo: Nenhum declarado.  
- Amigo: Shaka, Mu (por compatibilidade literal), Shiryu, Dohko (meio por filosofica, adora aquelas historinhas antigas, quanto mais antigo, mais perto de encontrar seu passado ela está)

Escolha o gênero que você quer que seja a fic (múltipla escolha; marque um  
'x' na frente do gênero escolhido):

Humor ( )

Romance ( )

Ação ( )

Mistério ( )

Terror ( )

Aventura ( )

Todas as anteriores (X)

**Nome Completo: Dália Eiael Gunnar (vilã) Prefere ser chamada de Eiael ou  
Dália, seu sobrenome ainda trás lembranças pra qualquer um do Santuário,  
pois é o sobrenome do pai.**

**Idade: aparenta 21, mas possui bons 600 anos**

**Aparência: Cabelos nos ombros bem cacheados e prateados, levemente puxados  
para o royal, várias mechas negra que ela prende em trancinhas, olhos  
azuis-límpido onde geleiras ou corais coloridos podem ser avistados, depende  
do seu humor. Pele branca como a neve, com cheiro de pinheiro, corpo  
escultural. Em sua forma original, a de Sirene, possui corpo de pássaro de  
penas prateadas que reluzem. Quando o ódio aflora, seus olhos ficam  
vermelho-sangue.**

**Personalidade: Geralmente é bem calma, mas basta provocar sua fúria que  
vira uma verdadeira alcatéia - bem típico da sua raça. Possui uma voz  
angelical, algo também muito típico da sua raça. Educada, parece intocável  
à primeira vista. Não costuma aparentar a maleficidade por trás da face  
angelical tão comum nos seus, muito menos que já causou a morte de muitos e  
o faz sem dó nem piedade. Possui ódio mortal por Athena.**

**Golpes:  
Golpe principal: Sirene Adormecida - toma a sua forma real e canta uma  
música que provoca a morte instântanea do inimigo.**

**Canção do Anjo: toca uma harpa que provoca ilusões no inimigo.**

**Benção dos Anjos: Não é exatamente um golpe. Usa seu cosmo para curar  
todos ao seu redor que forem seus aliados e curar a si mesma.**

**Além desses golpes, conhece poções e feitiços mágicos que sua mestra lhe  
ensinou.**

**História: Filha de uma sirene (freqüentementes confundidas com sereias.  
Sereias possuem rabo de peixe da cintura pra baixo e sirenes possuem corpos de  
pássaros) e de um antigo cavaleiro de ouro que foi morto por se aliar a  
inimigos de Athena. Foi criada pelas Sirenes, e por ter sangue humano, durante  
o dia costuma usar sua forma humana, e a noite, como Sirene, jáque não pode  
ficar permanentemente na forma humana. Quando tinha 100 anos, conheceu seu  
mestre,ou melhor, mestra. Numa de suas viagens pelo mar, encontrou a ilha onde  
a bruxa Circe, filha da deusa Hekáte, vivia. A bruxa tomou-a como sua  
aprendiz, ensinando a desenvolver o cosmo, poções e deitiços. A partir do  
cosmo, aperfeiçoou seus dons de Sirene e criou os golpes que mais usa, além  
dos feitiços. Aprendeu o que sabe com um único objetivo: matar Athena e  
vingar seu pai.**

**Par: você escolhe.**

**Mestre (se tiver): a bruxa Circe.**

**Rival, Inimigo ou Amigo: Rival e Inimigo: Você escolhe. Amigo: quem é mais  
parecido com ela... ¬¬**

**Escolha o gênero que você quer que seja a fic (múltipla escolha; marque um  
'x' na frente do gênero escolhido):**

**Humor (X)**

**Romance (X)**

**Ação ( )**

**Mistério (X)**

**Terror ( )**

**Aventura (X)**

**Todas as anteriores ( )**

**De que lado você está: Hades**

**Está Satisfeito com sua podição: Está, Na verdade, tanto faz que Deus  
seja, desde que o mesmo queira matar Athena.**

**Preferêcnias no Figurino: Roupas bem leves e soltas, que não lhe dificultem  
os movimentos. Vestidos de algodão e regata ou frente única, mas sempre  
deixando as costas expostas,apenas por vaidade, já quie tem tatuagens de  
anjos na mesma.**

**TRiângulos amoroso/Relações homosexuais: Ok, eu suporto u.u**

**Entre os cenários: Desértico, Tropical, Nevado e Histórico, qual você  
prefere?: Histórico, apenas pra lembrar a época que nasceu**

**Facilitem a vida de uma preguiçosa: Sempre que algum rapaz ousava se  
aproximar, recebia um belo fora... Pode ocasionar problemas co seu par agora!  
xD**

**Facilitem a vida de uma preguiçosa: Não existe vitória... Quer apenas  
matar Athena porque foi por causa dela que seu pai morreu.**

**Se dá bem com regras?: Desde que possa bater em alguém bastante, as regras  
são seguidas a risca, caso contrário... Bem, melhor nem imaginar! xD**

**Posso fazer mudanças na sua ficha?: Tudo, menos o fato dela ser filha de um  
cavaleiro do santuário! xD  
**

Nome Completo: Maria Magdalena Castro

Idade: 15

Aparência: um e cinquenta e nove e meio de altura (porra, sacanagem minha, mas tudo bem) olhos castanho escuro, cabelos tambem castanho escuro ondulados, corpo muito curvilineo, boca carnuda e sedutora (XP) seios nao muito fartos, quadris largos e pernas grossas.

Personalidade: Criativa, engenhosa, carismática, fechada, carinhosa, amiga. Agora o outro lado. É muito irritada, estressada e não perdoa os outros tão fácil. Odeia ter que repetir várias vezes as coisas, tah sempre com sono e com fome.

Golpe principal: Maldição dos treze selos: treze desenhos se fazem ao redor dela e são lançados contra o inimigo

História: Criança feliz e contente, infancia nao poderia ser melhor, mas na adolescencia tudo mudou. Começou a perceber que sua vida nao era um conto de fadas como imaginava e tambem começou a sofrer abusos do proprio pai. Sofria muito, ainda mais por sua mãe não acreditar no que ela dizia e por isso passou a odiar os dois, tendo receio de que qualquer outro homem possa fazer o mesmo que seu pai lhe fez.

Par: SHAKA! me dá ele? O.O!

Mestre (se tiver): pode ser a Shina?

Rival, Inimigo ou Amigo: R: Seiya I: Seiya A: todos os dourados XD

Escolha o gênero que você quer que seja a fic (múltipla escolha; marque um 'x' na frente do gênero escolhido):

Humor ( )

Romance (x)

Ação (x)

Mistério ( )

Terror ( )

Aventura (x)

Todas as anteriores ( )

**  
Nome Completo: Iris Von Marcond**

**Idade: 24 anos (aparenta 16)**

**Aparência: Tem cabelos curtos, até os ombros, repicados, com as pontas meio virdas para fora e lisos. Tem olhos vermelhos como o sangue, profundos e frios. É baixinha, mede cerca de 1,65m e é bem magrinha, sua pele é morena e tem seios médios e quadris médios, suas pernas são bem torneadas e meio grossas. Seus lábios não são tão carnudos nem tão finos. Parece ser muito mais nova do que realmente é.**

**Personalidade: Aparentemente é uma fofa, super educada, gentil, meiga, confiável, sincera, amiga de todos, um pouquinho timida. Mas na verdade é super racional, sadica chegando ao ponto da crueldade, manipuladora, hipócrita, extremamente paciente e calma, astuta, inteligente, esperta, tem um sangue-frio que . Se precisar passar por cima dos outros para conseguir o que deseja não se importa, seu lema é "A Vida é um jogo de xadrez, onde as pessoas são as peças a serem movimentadas para se ganhar o jogo." e "Sacrificos, são necessários!" (Já da pra se ter uma idéia de como ela é). É super politica e não tem a consciencia nem um pouco pesada por causa de tudo que faz, dorme tranquilamente a noite. Por ser muito falsa e dissimulada, uma perfeita atriz, ninguém sequer suspeita dela.**

**Golpe principal (pode ser em português ou em japonês - se esse for o caso coloque a tradução -, e pode por mais de um, mas diga qual é o principal): Tem poder de Sombras, todos seus poderes são baseados nisso, pois enquanto houver luz, haverá sombras e se a luz se extinguir as sombras reinarão.  
Prisão sombria: Aprisiona as pessoas dentro das sombras, de l´pa elas só saem quando e se Iris desejar.  
Fantoche (Golpe principal): Controla as sombras do que bem entender para fazer o que quiser.  
Travessia: Se transporta para onde quiser através das sombras, pode ir a qualquer lugar. Também usa esse poder como barreira, escudo, para se proteger de ataques inimigos.  
Estrela de escuridão: Concentra toda sua energia e transforma tudo em sombras e destróis tudo a sua volta, seu golpe mais forte, mas necessita do sacrifício de sua própria vida.**

**História: Sua história não é nem um drama. Nasceu em uma familia de classe média na Grécia, apesar da família ser Russa, porém sempre foi uma aluna problemática nas escolas. Não por tirar notas ruins, porque suas notas sempre foram perfeitas, mas por bater e jurar de morte alguns alunos que a importunavam, seus pais eram constante mente chamados na escola. Mudou de escola diversas vezes até ser mandada para uma escola especial na Alemanha, aos 15 anos. Fugiu da escola depois de um ano e voltou para a Grécia escondida dos pais.**

**Par: Aioros ou Aioria (Please)**

**Mestre (se tiver): Aioros ou Dohko**

**Rival, Inimigo ou Amigo: Aioros (seu rival)**

**Escolha o gênero que você quer que seja a fic (múltipla escolha; marque um 'x' na frente do gênero escolhido):**

**Humor (x)**

**Romance (x)**

**Ação ( )**

**Mistério ( )**

**Terror ( )**

**Aventura (x)**

**Todas as anteriores ( )**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Então é isso...

Kissus!

_  
Lecka-chan. - 9/12/2008_


	3. Introduçãozinha!

Bem, resolvi refazer a "Uma introduçãozinha só pra começar \o/" porque minha escrita mudou um pouco desse capítulo para o próximo, então achei que ficaria muito desproporcional e resolvi melhorar! =3

Espero que gostem da nova versão. Eu, particularmente, achei melhor apesar das poucas mudanças, mas a antiga ainda está salva no pc, quem quiser, à disposição.

**  
Disclamer:**

Créditos à Pisces Luna que trouxe a moda-fichas para a categoria Saint Seiya.

Saint Seiya não me pertence, pertence ao camarada que chama Kurumada! 8D (ta, piada horrível, eu sei... u.u)

Os personagens originais pertencem aos devidos autores participantes da fic

E por fim... Mu, Kamus, Saga e Shion me pertencem sim, e venha discutir comigo pra ver! u.ú

Boa leitura!

//...//

Uma introduçãozinha só pra começar \o/

Som de vento, céu nublado, mas de certa forma tranqüilo. Quatro indivíduos com capas na montanha, e aquela torre sem portas resistindo ao vento.

- Hunf! Então é aqui, é? – resmungou. Era impossível dizer se era uma voz feminina ou masculina, devido ao som do vento. Vinha do indivíduo com capa roxa. – Aquele maldito, aqui no bem bom, e eu naquele fim de mundo... – soou rancorosa, talvez enciumada.

- ... – o nome que este pronunciou também não pôde ser ouvido. –, não detecto nada no edifício. Nem mesmo do pupilo dele... – cobria-se com uma capa negra, e podia-se ver um rastro estreito de sangue escorrendo de sua delicada mão direita, possivelmente feminina. – Seus cosmos estão longe daqui. Um encontra-se no Japão e o outro-...

- Na Grécia... – o primeiro cortou-o. – Previsível... – completou fazendo pouco caso. – Rissa-san, cancele todos os meus compromissos, estamos partindo para o Santuário de Athena.

- S-Sim!! – a terceira figura presente exclamou, sua capa também era de cor negra.

- Yoneha-san? – novamente se pronunciava o de capa roxa, chamando a atenção de uma última criatura.

- Sim?! – finalizando o conjunto de três capas pretas e uma única roxa, este também escondia-se sob o preto.

- Por favor, procure a protegida de Ártemis. E depois vá para o Santuário.

- Entendido.

Foi então que a quarta sombra se iluminou por um instante mais que o sol, que era bloqueado pelas nuvens. E logo atravessava os céus em alta velocidade, um gracioso cavalo branco e rosa de asas estupendamente belas.

- Seito-chan¹, – murmurou o de capa roxa, fitando o céu nublado. Soltou um riso meio maléfico, e completou. – veremos se você é digno dos privilégios que recebeu!

E com isso o vento se intensificou e as três sombras restantes foram levadas com a poeira, desaparecendo no espaço.

ooOooOooOoo

Diferente do outro ambiente, a imensidão azul do céu batia na janela de Athena. Borboletas voavam, e o vento primaveril soprava os cabelos de quem quer que se pusesse contra ele.

A deusa suspirou estranhamente, chamando a atenção do cavaleiro de Áries, que lhe fazia a visita diária.

- Algum problema, Athena? – perguntou.

- Talvez não. Uma pessoa está vindo para cá... – notou que ele fitava-a com um brilho quase curioso nos olhos, e continuou, divertida. – Ela trará tormentos. – riu a garota.

- Tormentos...? – espantou-se.

- Sim, ela tem poder de um cavaleiro de ouro... _'Talvez bem mais, nosso último encontro aconteceu há muitos anos'. _ – acrescentou em pensamento. – E com certeza passará facilmente pelas doze casas. Hum, eu diria em menos de uma hora.

- Impossível...! Nem um cavaleiro de ouro pode percorrer as doze casas e derrotar seus guardiões em uma hora!

- Bem, não acho que "derrotar" seja a palavra certa. Não sei... É alguém cheio de surpresas... – soltou mais um suspiro. – Será um encontro memorável, tenho certeza.

O dourado deixou-se levar pela curiosidade acabando por perguntar a identidade de tal pessoa. Recebeu um pedido de paciência como resposta, não sentiu frustração ou algo parecido, respeitava os desejos de sua suserana, mas se surpreendeu quando, antes que pudesse dar um passo para fora do lugar em direção à própria casa, ouviu aquelas palavras vindas de Saori.

- Ah, e Mu, como será você quem vai recepcioná-la, sugiro que tenha cuidado. – recomendou, séria.

ooOooOooOoo

Desceram do helicóptero, segurando suas capas e curvando-se para não serem atingidos pela hélice. Um deles falava ao celular, parecia um pouco nervoso, talvez aflito.

- _COMO ASSIM?! Eu marquei horário para essa reunião há dois meses!! DOIS MESES!! E-... – _a voz masculina do outro lado da linha era facilmente escutada por todos os presentes, mesmo com o alto som do veículo aéreo.

- Olha senhor, sem querer ofendê-lo, mas Mizuno-sama tem um assunto muito importante pra resolver e-... – a pobre garota de nome Rissa fora cortada.

_- Um assunto importante?!?! Importante é o que estou querendo tratar com Mizuno-san há quase dois anos, e vocês sempre dizem a mesma coisa: "A agenda está lotada". QUANDO FINALMENTE CONSIGO UM LUGAR NESSA PORCARIA DE AGENDA VOCÊ DIZ QUE A AUDIÊNCIA SERÁ ADIADA? _– já estava em nervos, fora de controle.

- T-tenha calma, senhor. – olhou para a figura de capa roxa, como se pedisse alguma desculpa esfarrapada para dar ao homem, tudo o que recebeu foi um gesto do tipo 'se vira'.

_- TER CALMA?! _– a voz do outro lado da linha riu nervosa. –_ Eu já tive calma demais!! Esperei dois anos! VOCÊ ENTENDE ISSO?_

-Entendo, senhor, e peço desculpas por isso... Agora acalme-se, sim? Vai acabar tendo outro ataque caridia-...

_- Quem se importa?! Quero minha audiência com Mizuno-san e é AGORA!! Diga onde vocês estão que vou direto para aí!!_

- S-senhor, não é tão fácil assim. – olhou novamente para seus dois companheiros, o de capa roxa novamente fez um gesto, dessa vez algo como 'acabe logo com isso' – Mizuno-sama está prestes a ter um encontro com Ki-...

_- UM ENCONTRO?! VOCÊ DIZ PRA EU ME ACALMAR ENQUANTO MIZUNO-SAN, ESSE PEQUENO PEIXE ENSABUADO E ESCORREGADIO, ESTÁ SE ENCONTRANDO COM OUTRA PESSOA QUE NÃO SEJA EU? –_ agora gritava tanto, que a garota teve que afastar o aparelho uns cinqüenta centímetros do ouvido – _ISSO ME DEIXA IRADO!!! VOCÊS VERAM A MINHA FÚRIA!!! O IMPÉRIO MIZUNO VAI CAIR! MUAHAHAHAHAAHA COF-cof!! _– ouvia-se uma tentativa inútil de puxar o ar para os pulmões.

- S-senhor? Mizuki-sama? – começando a se preocupar, andando de um lado para o outro, sendo seguido pelos olhares de seus companheiros – Mizuki-sama?!

Ouviu gritos de socorro desesperados e o telefone indo ao chão. Desligou o celular e olhou para o vulto baixo de capa roxa.

Então deu uma breve exclamação exasperada.

- Por Kami-sama!! Não é muito saudável tratar de negócios com Mizuno-sama. Pobre Mizuki-sama... Teve outro ataque cardíaco!! – lamentou, compadecida com o velho.

- Ora, ora, é o terceiro em menos de um ano... – comentou a sombra mais alta, contendo-se para não ri muito alto.

- Hn... – olhava para o helicóptero, que já estava há milhas de distância. – Acho que não posso fazer nada.

- Eu acho que... – tímida, esperou algum sinal, uma permissão para poder expressar sua opinião, recebendo-o na forma de um aceno de cabeça. –... que se Mizuno-sama desse alguma atenção ao coitado, ele não teria esses ataques. – guardou o aparelho no bolso, enquanto uma discreta gota descia a sua cabeça.

- Tanto faz, certo? No fim eu não aceitaria a proposta mesmo. Afinal, quem vai querer um robô que só fala 'Tudo bem! Tudo bem!', quando se pode ter um que prepara e serve chá? – ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você tem razão, Mizuno-sama, mas...

- Chega de papo! Alina-san, o cosmo do Seito-chan está próximo, não está?

Então a sombra mais alta fez com que o corte que escorria sangue mais cedo, voltasse a sangrar, forçando a unha contra o ferimento.

- Bloody Sedution... – murmurou quando a primeira gota de sangue pingou no chão - Sim, ele deixou Athena não faz muito tempo... Que coisa, deve estar preocupado. Uma aura tensa... – riu.

- Oh, então suponho que ele já saiba que estamos a caminho. – fora sua vez de rir. – Então vou finalmente conhecer Mu de Áries?

- Não está pensando em lutar com ele, está? – Alina parecia nervosa, se o baixinho lutasse, ela provavelmente só ficaria olhando.

- Mas é claro...

- Que não! – completou Rissa, depois percebeu que a atenção fora voltada totalmente para si. – Q-quero dizer, n-não pode!! Mizuno-sama tem muitos compromissos amanhã, e uma luta hoje está fora de cogitação. Só vai deixá-la indisposta e atrasá-la para o encontro com Kido-sama.

- Maaaah... Rissa-san, às vezes você é tãaao sem graça...! – resmungou se espreguiçando. – Mas, em respeito à Saori, não vou lutar. Embora eu tenha alguns planos...

E riu novamente, dando um mau pressentimento aos presentes.

Um aceno divertido, e as duas se aproximaram. Explicou-lhes o suposto plano, com o sorriso malicioso lhe enfeitando a face.

//...//

_Seito-chan¹: significa "aluno", o sufixo "chan", nesse caso, dá um toque de ironia._

Ah, sim, eu encurtei o capítulo. Afinal era só uma "introduçãozinha", certo? xD (eu devia desistir de tentar ser engraçada... ¬¬)

Sinceramente? Acho que ninguém devia me pedir a versão antiga. Sério, nessa parte pouca coisa mudou, então não tem nem o que ver...

Os personagens serão apresentados aos poucos, então quem tiver curiosidade e gostar de bancar o detive, as fichas (no "capítulo" anterior) estão aí pra vocês baterem informações.

Por enquanto é só...

Ah, eu fiz alguns ajustes nas idades e em outras coisinhas, espero que não se importem, não vai dar muita diferença é só pra eu me sentir mais confortável com os personagens. n.n'

Até logo, mandem reviews mesmo que seja pra me xingar! xD

Bye!

_Lecka-chan. – 07/12/2008_


	4. Capítulo 1

**Disclamer:**

Créditos à Pisces Luna que trouxe a moda-fichas para a categoria Saint Seiya.

Saint Seiya não me pertence, pertence ao camarada que chama Kurumada! 8D (ta, piada horrível, eu sei... u.u)

Os personagens originais pertencem aos devidos autores participantes da fic

E por fim... Mu, Kamus, Saga e Shion me pertencem sim, e venha discutir comigo pra ver! u.ú

Boa leitura!

* * *

Seus olhos se abriram de repente, fitando a seda branca suspensa sobre a cama pelas quatro pilastras da mesma, deixando do lado de fora os impertinentes mosquitos. Já não ouvia mais os barulhentos passos daquela médica louca. De certo já estava bem longe...

- _'Desagradável...'._

Sentou-se num impulso, segurando o lençol claro sobre o peito com uma das mãos enquanto a outra jogava a franja para o lado.

Olhou em volta uma vez para ter certeza de se alguém com um "pisar mais suave" não se escondia por ali; uma vez convencida sua mente de que encontrava-se só de fato, saiu do mosteiro de seda, arrastando a roupa de cama consigo.

- Tirando minhas roupas... Mas é mesmo desagradável! – soltou em voz alta, procurando suas vestes, sem sucesso.

Impaciente, viu a indisposição para continuar procurando fazer-lhe vestir um robe que estava por ali. Fechando-o com um laço lateral, repassou mentalmente o que fora feito e o que ainda seria realizado. Sorriu.

Teria finalmente um descanso eterno?

* * *

De volta à Casa de Áries, Mu tentava manter a costumeira calma, ainda que estivesse um pouco difícil, afinal, uma pessoa cujo poder se iguala ao de um dourado era no mínimo preocupante, complementando com a resposta incerta de Athena, aquilo podia representar alguma ameaça.

Por não sentir nenhum cosmo estranho, conseguiu relaxar um pouco. Não por muito tempo, pois logo sentiu uma impressionante oscilação de um cosmo. Podia sentir o mesmo poder que provinha de um dourado emanar naqueles estranhos.

Mas estava sem tempo para aquele tipo de pensamento, Athena esperava por alguém, porém, não queria dizer que ele deixaria qualquer um passar. Especialmente quando eram três indivíduos encapuzados que não faziam questão alguma de conter seu poder. Mesmo sentindo sua presença, não fizeram questão de se apresentar ou mesmo diminuir a agressividade de seus cosmos.

Das três sombras, duas de certo o encaravam silenciosas, já, paradas a alguns degraus abaixo, mas a terceira, exatamente entre as duas, parecia fitar o céu, de costas para ele e permaneceu assim quando resolveu fazer seu papel.

- Posso ajudá-los? – apesar da frase educada, seu tom detinha uma sutil hostilidade.

- Creio que sim. – apesar de sussurrada, a voz da pessoa à esquerda chegou facilmente a seus ouvidos, graças à direção do vento que favorecia os visitantes. – Nos guie até Athena.

- Sinto que essa não seja uma opção. – declarou calmamente, fechando os orbes.

- Então apenas saia da frente. É só uma escadaria, certo? Não é preciso um guia. – também sussurrando, transmitiu sua arrogância e impaciência, voltando levemente a cabeça para os outros dois a sua direita.

- Lamento, mas é meu dever manter a harmonia deste Santuário. – deu um passo firme à frente. – E o farei mesmo que tenha que utilizar da força.

Seus dois interlocutores voltaram-se levemente para o companheiro mais atrás, instante antes de o mesmo soltar um riso contido e baixar a cabeça. Com lentidão enervante para os mais impacientes, o ser encapuzado virou-se de frente, finalmente se pronunciando.

- Isso é ótimo! Já não aguentava de tanta excitação! – disse profundamente divertido.

Diversão que definitivamente não era bom sinal.

Apesar da pouca altura e tom quase brincalhão, o cosmo que emanava era muito mais intenso, mais denso. Viu-o dar um sinal para os outros dois, que em instantes atravessavam os poucos metros de distância entre eles, avançando para acertá-lo.

- Isso é desnecessário... Isso pode ser resolvido sem violência. – usou o teletransporte, frustrando as tentativas.

* * *

Ajeitou devidamente o enfeite dourado no cabelo e saiu de seus aposentos privados por uma interligação externa até o salão principal, de modo que pôde sentir o vento vir chacoalhar suas madeixas.

Ao virar a oeste, antes de sentar-se no majestoso trono, o forte sol a cegou momentaneamente. Num vislumbre que durou uma fração do tempo que demorou a enxergar devidamente, viu uma escura e úmida gruta sem fim. Mesmo estando em parte submersa, não podia-se ver teto ou paredes, apenas pilastras naturais vindas de cima até estarem na água.

Porém, a gruta não tinha importância, e sim os três tripulantes de uma barca velha, cobertos com mantos tão escuros quanto o próprio lugar; e depois, a imagem de seu cetro sobreposta a de uma criança que conhecia muito bem. Voltou da visão com a vibração de cosmo.

Caiu ofegante no assento, uma mão foi diretamente ao peito.

- _'Chegaram...?!'_ – pensou mal tendo tempo de desacelerar a respiração para logo ouvir a voz do dourado.

- Athena.

- Milo. O que deseja? – falou baixo, acreditando que sua voz falharia se fizesse de outro jeito.

- Esse cosmo, não é normal. Permanecerei aqui até que Mu resolva o problema.

- Ah, não acho há problemas... Não se preocupe, por enquanto, imagino que não sejam esses nossos inimigos.

- Mas é excessivamente agressivo, de um modo estranho, porém não deixa de sê-lo.

- Sobre isso, é realmente um exagero. Sempre foi muito competitiva... – murmurou para si mesma a última frase. – Logo estará aqui, não sejamos ansiosos e esperemos.

O dourado fechou os olhos, se concentrando mais no conflito na Casa de Áries e a Deusa resolveu voltar-se para suas próprias preocupações. Por que as Moiras sairiam de seu território?

* * *

- Alina-san, Rissa-san. – manifestou-se depois de alguns minutos apenas observando a luta.

Em um piscar de olhos, já postavam-se ao seu lado.

O guardião da primeira casa só pôde arregalar um pouco os olhos com o crescimento gradativo do poder do cosmo. Aquele estranho de capa roxa não estava brincando.

- Preste atenção, Mu de Áries, e talvez você possa decifrar... – disse calmamente, enquanto seus companheiros colocavam uma mão estendia a sua frente.

Concentrando uma quantidade absurda de energia provinda dos três cosmos, aos poucos, uma enorme esfera negra se formava. Tinha uma forma tão densa e ligeiramente cintilante, mas não era hora de avaliar sua forma...

- Kuroi Ryuu _(dragão negro)_... – pronunciou como num soprar de brisa, suave e calmo. Aquilo era...

- Kaiho _(libertação)_! – em perfeita sincronia, se afastaram da esfera que esfera.

Quando a grande massa subiu aos céus, teve certeza. Era... Uma invocação.

Surpreso, apenas olhando para o alto, onde o ponto negro tomava a forma de um dragão tão negro quanto e íris carmesim que o miraram. Avançou com velocidade em sua direção. E não daria tempo de esquivar dessa vez, teria de usar artilharia pesada.

- Crystal Wall.

- _'Finalmente!'_ – vibraram por dentro os três vultos.

Sem poder ser de outra forma, o grande dragão foi refletido pela parede invisível, ainda que com certa dificuldade, tinha estremecido por um instante, ameaçando ceder.

- Nada pode penetrar o meu-...

- Crystal Wall. – cortou o baixinho, seu próprio ataque vindo em sua direção. Não era novidade, já lhe acontecera antes.

Os de capa preta saíram do caminho, enquanto o outro continuava parado, provavelmente a encará-lo, ignorando o resto.

- É, eu sei disso.

Com apenas um movimento com o braço, o dragão se desfez antes que pudesse atingi-lo.

- Será que pode me deter também?

- O que quer dizer?

- Ora... – tirou a deixando-a voar com o vento. – Vim de muito longe para ver isso.

Impossível... Aquele que acabara de fazer o chão tremer apenas com o próprio cosmo era... Aquela garota?!

Sem conseguir se conter, Mu fez soltou uma exclamação baixa, surpreso. E sua incredulidade só aumentou quando ela desapareceu e reapareceu a sua frente. Os dois separados apenas pela parede de cristal.

- Vejamos... – tocou-a, deslizando o indicador pela superfície lisa e colocando, em seguida, o dedo na boca. – Hum! Como eu imaginava. É doce! – acenou para os companheiros mais atrás, animada.

- Doce?! Quem é você?

Retomou a postura quase completamente, sem fazer menção de permitir sua passagem, apenas desconfortável por ter estado prestes a lutar com uma garota de olhos tão... Puros e inocentes.

Daria a ela, no máximo dezenove anos, as feições delicadas e estatura lhe davam um ar de fragilidade apesar da rebeldia da franja negra das madeixas levemente onduladas até o meio das costas. E os olhos tão azuis... Como o céu daquele dia

- Já não dissemos? Somos visitantes de Athena, Seito-chan. – impaciência e ironia não combinavam exatamente com sua voz, que agora ouvia claramente, não em sussurros.

- Seito-chan?

- Quer parar de repetir tudo o que eu digo? É irritante. – resmungou irritada, enquanto pressionava o dedo indicador contra a parede.

- A senhorita vai acabar se machucando. – advertiu o homem.

Ficou sem resposta, ela se concentrava na parede, apesar de continuar fitando-o.

Para a surpresa de Áries, o dedo da garota fez um buraco no Crystal Wall, como se o derretesse, anulando parte da defesa.

A morena passou pelos dois (parede e cavaleiro), e continuou seu caminho até Athena. Ao cruzar com ele, percebia-se toda aquela combinação agressiva dos três cosmos sumir, como se nunca tivesse existido.

- Aonde pensa que vai? – perguntou Mu, seguindo-a com os olhos, tentando entender o que se passava. Como uma garota, ainda que com considerável nível de poder, podia anular sua defesa daquela maneira?

- Athena. – encurtou as explicações com o nome, correndo em direção à entrada da primeira casa.

- Você... Você não pode...! – correu também, desperto do choque, sendo seguido pelos encapuzados que não hesitaram em tirar suas capas, revelando duas beldades com brilhos distintos.

- Mizuno-sama... – estendeu o braço como se assim, pudesse segurar a morena, aparentando cansaço nos orbes negros.

- Mah, vamos mesmo ter de subir essa maldita escadaria? – resmungou Alina bagunçando os fios prateados, suas pupilas verticais ficaram ameaçadoras com os olhos âmbar estreitados.

- Parece que sim... – suspirou, a brisa fazia seu cabelo escuro dançar suavemente.

Ouviram os ecos que a Casa de Áries produzia enquanto se preparavam psicologicamente para a corrida. O que foi feito em segundos.

- O que você tem para Shion-kun ter te escolhido? Um insulto! Muito fraco! – mostrou a língua, aborrecida, aumentando o ritmo da corrida.

- Shion-kun...? – não soube o que expressar perante àquela atitude infantil. – Quer dizer Sua Excelência Shion-sama? De onde o conhece?

- Por que não tenta me pegar, Seito-chan? Quem sabe assim não te dou a resposta? – piscou, desafiadora.

* * *

Na Casa de Touro, a tranqüilidade ainda reinava. Ainda...

Aldebaran observava as borboletas e as flores, e mesmo assim estava atento ao que ocorria na primeira casa. Encontrava-se confuso, aquele desaparecimento repentino de cosmos não era normal. Será que Mu tinha perdido? Não... Pudera sentir o cosmo do amigo mesmo antes de os dos três desconhecidos terem sumido.

- Baka!

Foi o que ouviu, sem qualquer aviso prévio, pouco antes de um vulto negro de olhos azuis passar por si, como um raio. Aquilo o confundira mais.

- M-MIZUNO-SAMA!! – gritou um outro vulto preto que vinha atrás de Mu.

- OE! NÃO PRECISA IR TÃO RÁPIDO! – esse outro grito completara a idéia anterior.

- Aldebaran, não as deixe passar-...!

- Com licença, boneca.

Com um movimento rápido, a mulher meio elfo meio vampiro, segurou os fios lilases e o puxou para trás. Nada sério, só o suficiente para que as duas passassem na frente e não fossem interceptadas.

- Mu?! O que está acontecendo? – seus olhos tomavam forma de pratos com a ação da mulher, seguindo ao lado do companheiro que retomara o equilíbrio.

- Aquela garota quer ver Athena... É perigosa, não podemos deixa-la seguir.

O touro apenas assentiu. A ilusão em Gêmeos as confundiria o suficiente para captura-las.

Logo podiam ver a tal Mizuno subir as escadarias de três em três degraus, com uma velocidade impressionante. Mais um lance e estaria na Casa de Gêmeos.

Alina hesitou minimamente enquanto subia.

- Não entre nessa casa! Um cosmo estranho a envolve... – alertou, olhando o sangue deslizando de seu dedo. – É como um labirinto de energia, não sei dizer...

- Uh... Compreendo. – fora o suficiente para faze-la parar no pátio de entrada.

O touro comemorou a parada forçada, entretanto, Mu tinha outra preocupação agora.

Como a estranha sabia sobre a Casa de Gêmeos? Contanto que fosse o bastante para pará-las, conseguira as respostas.

Mizuno esperou que as companheiras a alcançassem para analisar a situação e deixar de encarar as mascaras tenebrosas na entrada. Gêmeos... Era estranho o arrepio que sentiu ao olhá-las e seria muito interessante tentar sair dali sem trapaças.

- Então, se não pode atravessar, dê a volta. – disse simplesmente, se dirigindo a uma das laterais da construção. – Ou, se puder, pule.

Trocou rapidamente o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro, como se estivesse se aquecendo, dando enfim um impulso, parando numa das pilastras de pedra para depois dar outro e "sobrevoar" a casa, caindo do outro lado da mesma, sobre outra pilastra.

Olharam todos boquiabertos, se perguntando como aquela idéia óbvia nunca tinha passado pela cabeça de ninguém.

- Um alguém cheio de surpresas... – admitiu Mu, se lembrando das palavras de sua Deusa.

Devia admitir também outra coisa mencionada por Saori. Em menos de uma hora, aquele ser "saltitante", que agora alcançava Câncer, percorreria as Doze Casas sem muitas dificuldades.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! \o/ Ah, e se eu não responder a review de alguém, me avise, tá? xD Por que eu esqueço às vezes... -.-'

Tenho um pedido para vocês, vejam bem, essa fic é interativa, então, sem os autores dos personagens comentando, criticando ou mesmo xingando não dá em nada. Muito esforço e pouco retorno, acho que ninguém é desocupado nesse mundo de perdidos, então já aviso que se pelo menos parte dos autores que mandaram ficha não aparecerem, terei de encerrar o projeto. Mais do que ninguém, não quero que isso aconteça quando estou com tantas idéias na cabeça.

Por favor, completem as fichas incompletas e facilitem a minha vida... i.i

Momento Propaganda: Pra quem gosta de SasuSaku UA meio sobrenatural misturado com lendas, minha outra fic, _'Tsuki Secrets'_ é meu mais novo projeto postado. Leiam, mandem review e façam uma pseudo-autora baka-mor feliz! 8D

Bye!

_Lecka-chan __- 21/02/09_


	5. Aviso!

Domo, minna-san! Ogenki desu ka? n.n'

Kyaaah!! Honto ni sumimasen! x.x Além da demora, tenho péssimas...

É triste, mas os capítulos vão demorar mais do que o previsto, meu PC tinha dado pau e aí quando finalmente mandei pro conserto recebi a terrível notícia. ELE SE FOI!! T_______T Meu lindo hdzinho deu perda total, foi-se, morreu, é defunto! Ç_Ç

Apesar de estar louca por causa da escola (ficar de recuperação pela primeira vez foi um trauma... ç.ç), farei o possível para agilizar as coisas entre uma matéria e um livro, farei tipo rascunhos em um caderno para facilitar na hora de digitar. Talvez eu comece com capítulos menores, enfim, vou pensar nisso ainda...

Bom, então até! o/

P.S.: Eu acho que sei falar em japonês, então ignorem meus erros... XD

_Lecka-chan. – 04/05/09_


End file.
